Mission :: Hiccups
by Silver Dragonfly
Summary: The last thing you'd expect to happen to Heero... has happened... Hiccups have attackedcowritten wAxisor
1. Part :: I

Mission :: Hiccups 

By Axisor & Silver Dragonfly

:: Part I ::

-------------------

The time was two hours before dawn. The place was a mansion in the country some odd miles out of Tokyo. All was quiet in the lavish mansion, one of the many that were owned by the Winner Corporation. This one in particular was currently occupied by the heir and head of the huge corporation, Quatre R. Winner. Also in residence were his closest friends, the heroic and dangerous Gundam Pilots. Now most would think that all would be asleep at this early hour, yet nothing 'natural' ever held true for these particular five men, especially not for one Heero Yuy.

Ah yes the 'emotionless' Heero Yuy was up and about even at this early hour, in fact some would even wonder if he had slept at all. There he sat in his room, typing away on his faithful laptop, enjoying the peacefulness of the early morning, until it struck. Heero sat there slightly surprised, but as nothing happened he mentally shrugged it off and continued to type away. Then it happened again, and again hardly thirty seconds later. Heero frowned, this was not acceptable, the 'perfect soldier' did NOT get the hiccups.

After a quick Internet search, Heero couldn't find a specific cure for what ailed him.  Oh, there were multiple suggestions, but there were so many.  Finally he decided that he'd just go for the simplest one he found and go from there—after all, there was no need to sacrifice a chicken to the moon if something easier would work.

So, Heero quickly wrote a program that evaluated each cure on a scale from 10 to 1 (with 10 being the most sure-cure all) and went with the highest rating... of 4—holding his breath.

Thus began the procedure, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes and began to hold his breath, mentally ticking off the seconds as they went by. First sixty, then one twenty, one eighty, he was just about to two forty when it struck. A loud and even semi painful hiccup escaped his lips. Heero frowned. 

:: First trial failure. Attempting second. :: 

With that he began again, this time not even making it too one eighty when the hiccup escaped his lips.

::Second trial failure.  How can this be?  I cannot _fail­::_

After the third failure, Heero began to make observations on the unruly hiccups.  He noticed that with every hiccup, his back was wretched backwards and he got an idea.  The next time Heero braced himself against a wall before attempting to hold his breathe again, believing if he didn't allow his back to move he could defeat this enemy.

Heero barely achieved thirty seconds before the worst hiccup yet and wrenched his back full force against the wall along with his head, leaving a slight crack in the wall.

With an inaudible groan he sank to the ground, waiting for the slight wave of dizziness to pass. This was beginning to present its self as a real problem, perhaps if he braced his legs against the desk, with his back to the wall.

:: Third Attempt. Must succeed. New Mission: Cure Hiccups. ::

Thus he shifted the desk and moved in-between it and the wall, pausing only when the 'hiccups' interrupted him. Within moments he had moved into the new position and began to hold his breath. At first it seemed to be working as he reached one eighty, two forty, three hundred… then it struck just as the last one against the wall his head jerked back with an echoing crack against the wall... a wall in which another pilot slept on the other side of.

On the other side of the wall, Wufei woke to find himself standing on his bed with his sword in hand and favorite picture at his feet.  It took him a minute or two to realize why he was standing like that.  A loud resounding *THUD* had stirred him from his sleep... and the *THUD* knocked his picture off the wall... and the *THUD* had come from... Heero's... room?

::What's Yuy doing to make that much racket at this un-holy time of the morning?::

Wufei stood there angrily staring at the wall until finally he had as idea of seeing if Heero was under attack... After all... if he wasn't, Wufei could always just yell at Heero, right?

With that the Dragon pilot left his own room, traveled the short distance down the hall to Heero's door. With ease that came from practice he cracked the door open soundlessly and then charged forward his katana drawn.

He skidded to a stop as the room came into view, nothing appeared out of place and no signs of attack. Yet the desk was pushed away from the wall. He moved cautiously forward to peer behind the desk, and spotted Yuy sitting there staring at nothing.

"Yuy! What in Kami's name is with the noise!!" Wufei demanded; the Dragon beginning to work up a fine rage at being woken so rudely.

"Hn*hic-cup*n."

"…hiccups…Yuy has HICCUPS!!!" the now outraged Dragon bellowed, and then cracked up laughing. The perfect soldier had the hiccups!!. A sudden banging of doors signified the waking of the other pilots, and running footsteps signaling their destination. Heero's bedroom.

____________________________________

            Well that's the first part. For all you readers out there, if you'd like more about Heero's case of hiccups, and if he ever finds the cure, please send me any and all hiccup cures you know of!! ^.^

ginkagerou@hotmail.com                                  - Silver Dragonfly


	2. Part :: II

Mission :: Hiccups 

By Axisor & Silver Dragonfly

:: Part II ::

-------------------

The initial shock and hysteria soon wore off the pilots as the reality of the fact that the hiccups weren't stopping and actually became more violent—violent enough to cause Heero to drop a glass of water he was sipping.  The pilots became worried.

"I heard of a case once where the guy didn't get over his hiccups for 7 years!" Duo 'whispered' to the other pilots.

"We cannot allow him to have those things for that long...  Imagine how that will destroy a stealth mission," the ever concerned Wufei said as he sharpened his katana.

"We have to help him," Quatre said earnestly and went to search for a sure-cure in his medical book section of the mansion's library.

"I know a cure..." Duo said with a mischievous grin.  "We just have to scare 'em away."

Trowa arched the one visible eyebrow, but didn't move from his position against the wall.

Heero, who had chosen to ignore the other four and try to keep some shred of dignity, was renewing his search for cures on his laptop; he sat as silently as he could at his desk.

Duo wore a grin like the Cheshire cat as he 'slinked' across the floor out of Heero's sight, moving up behind him ever so cautiously.  Silently, he pulled a scary, hairy mask out of nowhere and pulled it on over his face.  Stealthily, he crouched low to the ground and held that stance until another hiccup escaped Heero's lips.  

That was the cue.

Duo sprang up off the ground did a graceless flip over Heero and landed with his feet _just on either side of the laptop and yelled:_

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Faster then most people could even blink there was a bang as a gun was fired, and the bang covered the accompanying hiccup. There was a sudden ping and yelp as Duo fell backwards off the desk, scary hairy mask and all. A sudden thud signified the bullet finding home in the wall. Silence reigned as no one moved… until another 'hiccup' broke the silence. Heero grunted, the gun vanshing back to where ever it is that he kept it and went back to work on his laptop. "Duo no baka."

"Geeze Heero, that all the thanks I get for trying to help you?"

"Hnn."

"Help maybe, and kill the rest of us," came the slightly irritated voice of Trowa. Duo slowly raised his mask, peered from around the desk and then snickered. Not only had the bullet ricocheted off his mask, it had taken a couple inches off Trowa's bangs. The light brown 'spike's barely concealed the silent one's eye.

"I think... that's a good look for you," the muffled voice of Duo came as he tried to hold his laughter back with his hand.

"What's going on up here?" Quatre panted, having just dashed from the complete opposite side of the building carrying several books, one of which weighed about twenty pounds.  "I heard a gun…  TROWA!  You're bangs!"

"Yeah… I noticed," the acrobatic pilot said as he gently picked up the fragments as if they were injured friends.  "Should have been Duo's braid…" he muttered to the pieces.

"Yuy's hiccups are more of a plague than we thought," Wufei said to the lost Quatre.  "They threw off his aim when he went to shoot Duo when Duo attempted to scare the hiccups away with that silly mask and yell."

Quatre just stared at the dumb Deathscythe pilot.  "You… thought… you could _scare Heero with an assault?"_

"Well…" he shrugged, "it works with Hilde."

"No... you have to try something more... psychological...  Let me try." Quatre said and left the room to go get something.

Heero glared at the rooms other occupants…He'd never get any work done with these three in here. With that he packed up his laptop and went off to find a quieter place to work, despite the hiccups, casting a death glare at the others who were still in HIS room as he left.

About an hour later, Quatre found Heero sitting on the roof of the garage.  "Heero... I just got a forward from my lawyer that I think you should read."  He held out a piece of paper, clutching it tightly so it wouldn't blow away.

Heero glanced over but accepted the piece of paper scanned it…and for an instant froze. :: Nah.. As if they could take away Zero Jr. :: He silently mused and handed the paper back to Quatre nonchalantly. Then turned to continue work on his laptop... only interrupted by the occasional hiccup.

A very confused and shaken Quatre climbed off the roof.  :: How did that _not work? ::  He re-read the letter he had managed to doctor that clearly stated Heero's gun license had been revoked and that he was to deliver the weapon into the hands of the authorities immediately.  :: Surely it should have had __some reaction... Well, back to the books for a cure.::_

-----

It was only about 15 minutes later that found Heero off the roof and entering the kitchen. After a very strong hiccup had nearly caused him to loose his laptop off the roof, he'd decided to try another cure, or a variation of. Thus it was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water that Trowa found the hiccupping perfect soldier.

He pulled down a glass and silently tread to the refrigerator where he filled his glass with milk and a dash of chocolate syrup.  It was his way of celebrating the fact he was able to use his hair gel as an epoxy and re-attach his bang shards to the rest of his hair, restoring his normal long-haired, one-eyed look.

He leaned against the doorframe sipping his milk and observed Heero.  The semi-suicidal pilot was attempting to hold his breathe and drink water at the same time.  If Trowa was actually prone to really having emotions he probably would have laughed as Heero choked as he tried to keep his hiccups from 'hurling' water all over the counter.

Heero glared at the glass, and considered giving it a second try, but was stopped by the voice of his fellow pilot.

"Have you tried eating a spoonful of sugar?"

Heero grunted, glanced at the half full glass, then moved to another cupboard and pulled out a container of sugar. No sooner had he taken it off the shelf and set it on the counter then there was a thunder of footsteps as a blur followed by a brown braid flew into the room.

"Did somebody say Sugar!?!?"

__________________________________________________________

That's it for part two!! Once again, if you'd like more, please send me any hiccup cure you know of!! No matter how bizarre. ^.^   Reviews are Welcome!!!!

ginkagerou@hotmail.com                                  - Silver Dragonfly


	3. Part :: III

Mission :: Hiccups 

By Axisor & Silver Dragonfly

:: Part III ::

-------------------

Recap ::

"Have you tried eating a spoonful of sugar?"

Heero grunted, glanced at the half full glass, then moved to another cupboard and pulled out a container of sugar. No sooner had he taken it off the shelf and set it on the counter then there was a thunder of footsteps as a blur followed by a brown braid flew into the room.

"Did somebody say Sugar!?!?"

---

"Hnn," was the only response the braided pilot of Deathscythe received as Heero proceeded to take out a spoon and dish himself up a spoonful of sugar. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, the hiccups only caused him to refill the spoon twice, after that the dish vanished along with a the self proclaimed 'Shinigami.'

"Aspirin?" Trowa offered holding out the bottle knowing full well the consequences of Duo and sugar combined.

Heero made no reply, but just took the bottle, removed two extra-strength pills and washed them down with the rest of the hiccup water.  After another hiccup, he turned and stated, "I guess we should warn the others."

"Yup."

---

Duo's eyes gleamed as he had the five massive suits that stood proudly in the hanger. 

:: This is going to be fun..:: He thought as he then picked his target, the  cans of neon paint swinging lightly in his hand.

---

The 'others' were in the living room.  Wufei was meditating on the problem.  Quatre was looking through the books he removed from the library.  The one he currently had his Arabian nose buried in was the twenty-pounder entitled "Hiccup Cure-For-All."  It promised to contain all the cures that have ever helped anyone with hiccups and been medically documented.  If the solution was to be found, it would be in there... he hoped.

"Here's one Heero. It says to 'hiccup' into a paper bag. Then quickly close the bag.  The hiccups are supposedly trapped inside."

"Hnn."

"Where are the paper bags?" Wufei asked lightly, eager to help end this hiccup curse.  Everyone looked at Quatre for an answer... and the Arabian looked like a camel trapped in headlights.

"I don't know..."  He swallowed hard.  "I'm not sure if we keep something that conventional in this house... or any of them for that matter."

The four pilots each took a floor.  The bag search had begun. 

Two hours and much searching later when a small paper bag had been found, the four pilots regrouped in the kitchen. Heero glared at them as they watched expectantly.

"Don't you three have something better to do?" He growled out. 

The immediate response was Wufei taking out his katana to sharpen, Trowa began tossing knives at a target, and Quatre went about replacing the sugar dish.

Once the three were no longer watching him, Heero took a deep breath and moved to release it into the bag, only to have a hiccup stop him half way there. Casting a glare at the other three once more in case they were watching, he waited a moment before continuing. He expelled a deep breath into the bag, giving an affirmative nod as a hiccup interrupted it and was 'caught' in the bag, which he quickly sealed. Now he just had to see if it worked.

Just to make sure the hiccup didn't escape, Heero pulled out his trusty duct tape and proceeded to tape up the end.  Once that was done, he placed the bag on the kitchen table and proceeded to watch it.

So far, Trowa's score was 5 for 5—all bull's eyes.  Looked like he needed to change the target again... maybe he could talk Quatre into getting one with racing lights... though the last time he tried that Quatre argued Trowa would slice the wires on the first throw...

The door the board was mounted on suddenly flew open as Duo burst in.  The hyper, happy pilot gave the door another shove as he saw the magical crystalline substance Quatre was currently dealing in.  That last jarring knocked the target off the door and sent it flying towards the pantry.  Trowa's bangs perked up and his visible eye lit as he grew excited over this moving target.

The board arced in the air as the knife was released, and in Trowa's infinite experience, this was one of the few moments he forgot to make sure there were no other object his knife could pierce on its way to the target.  This mistake ruined the last two hours of work.  The knife popped the bag and just as the "BANG!" dissipated in the air, a "HICcup!" echoed throughout the mansion.

Heero growled as he moved towards the now nervous looking pilot of Heavyarms.  Trowa racked his brains quickly for anything that might distract the Wing Zero pilot.  "Um... Heero—Catherine used to eat peanut butter every time she got hiccups right before a knife throwing show... maybe you should try that."

Quatre grabbed a spoon and Wufei was at the pantry in a jiffy asking, "Smooth, extra smooth, crunchy, mildly crunchy, or extra crunchy... HEY!  Who ate my super extra crunchy peanut butter?"

All eyes turned to focus on Duo, however their attention was drawn elsewhere as Wufei and Quatre both spotted the bright paint stain on his black jeans.

"Duo… what were you doing with paint…" Quatre asked very slowly, not sure he really wanted to know the damage that had been caused.

"Just a little touch up work in the hanger"

The focus quickly shifted from the hiccup problem to the unavoidable damage that would be found in the hanger. Faster then one could say Gundam Pilots the four raced out of the room leaving the pilot and culprit to continue his hunt for more sugar.

__________________________________________________________

That's it for part two!! Once again, if you'd like more, please send me any hiccup cure you know of!! No matter how bizarre. ^.^   Reviews are Welcome!!!!

ginkagerou@hotmail.com                                  - Silver Dragonfly


	4. Part :: IV

Mission :: Hiccups 

By Axisor & Silver Dragonfly

:: Part IV ::

-------------------

Recap ::

"Duo… what were you doing with paint…" Quatre asked very slowly, not sure he really wanted to know the damage that had been caused.

"Just a little touch up work in the hanger"

The focus quickly shifted from the hiccup problem to the unavoidable damage that would be found in the hanger. Faster then one could say Gundam Pilots the four raced out of the room leaving the pilot and culprit to continue his hunt for more sugar.

----

BOOM!... BOOOOOM!... BOOMBOOMBOOM!  Bubububuubu—CRAAAASH!!!!!!!

The plastic peanut butter jars fell to the ground and rolled away from Wufei to impact a toolbox and topple it over.  A midst the spread of wrenches, hammers, files, drill bits, screw drivers and lord knows what else, four pilots stood in front of a Gundam Shenlong that was all decked out in bright, reflective, neon pink flowers, hearts, and smiley faces.

"The 'god' of death... will die!" Wufei's clenched teeth managed to not take away an ounce of annunciation.  Wufei quickly snatched the spoons from Quatre, snapped up the extra smooth peanut butter, and headed over to where Duo happily munched on sugar completely unaware of the type of danger he was in.

There was a war cry, several thuds, and then a triumphant 'ha ha,' signifying that the Dragon had caught his prey.  Wufei grinned with evil malice as he proceeded to open the peanut butter jar and with a began to apply a lavish coating of peanut butter the to 3ft chestnut braid.

Heero, relieved that Zero hadn't been the target, calmly went back to the kitchen and attempting to cure his hiccups, this time the trial being drinking from the 'far' side of the glass. At first attempt it appeared that it might actually work, and then the hiccup struck causing Heero to drop the plastic glass which spilled its contents all over the counter.  Surprisingly Heero remained dry.

-----

Quatre and Trowa poured through the hiccup book while Wufei remained in the hanger to supervise Duo's "voluntary" and "selfless sacrifice" of cleaning of Shenlong before cleaning his own hair.

Trowa found a chapter entitled "Head-standing Cures" and practically begged Quatre, in that emotionless way of his, to allow them to try Heero at them...er... try to defeat Heero's hiccups with them.

-----

Heero looked up from his trusty laptop, FRED, as Quatre approached him with the cure-all hiccup book in hand.  Heero glared.  The idea of trying more of these ridiculous 'cures' not very appealing. However, the glare was negated by a trio of hiccups that chose to disrupt it.

"H*hiccup*nn*hiccup*nn." 

"See—that's exactly why we need to get rid of those," Quatre laughed, frustrating Heero further.  "How will you ward off everyone if you can't even glare properly?  Now come on, Heero, and cooperate.  I'm really not asking you to do a lot—just stand on you're head, drink water, eat some applesauce, then sip some soda, laugh (though we're not getting our hopes up on that one) eat a banana, have a glass of lemonade, and ingest a spoonful of sugar while holding your breath.  See—that's not much at all."

While Heero didn't verbally reply, he retired his death glare (seeing how it hasn't worked since he acquired this annoying ailment) and hints of an "Oh, sure... yeah right" look and went back to his hiccup program, only to discover that—while not calculated as one combination—the combined rating of all those cures was a 7, so it must be worth attempting at least.  Heero silently shut down FRED, stood up, and unwillfully submitted himself into the care of Dr. Quatre and his assistant, Nurse Trowa.

-----

In the hanger, Duo was grateful he opted to go with the water-soluble florescent paint from Crayola.  All clean up required him to do was stand on the platform and hose off the machine....  That is, until he discover that all the hoses in the mansion linked together not only didn't reach all the way up on the platform but also his water pressure drastically was reduced by the little spraying streams of water that the duct tape didn't quite contain in its effort in covering the holes.

Duo was forced to scramble all over the Gundam, washing it with a rag, bucket, and some mild dishwasher soap.  He muttered about dishpan hands to the dispassionate Wufei who just ignored the prankster.  China-man would occasionally look up from where he sat on the platform sharpening his katana and criticize Duo when he "missed a spot" or when Duo was getting peanut butter on Nataku, but that was all the attention the attention-loving pilot got.

Eventually, Duo believed he was finished cleaning; Wufei corrected him by pointing out the pink tinge the green and white Gundam had acquired.  In frustration, Duo went back to the hose and wrapped all the leaky portions of the hoses entirely in two coats of duct tape.  Then he kinked the hose to build up enough built up enough pressure to reach most of the way up Shenlong's body.

Soon the "clever" pilot, thoroughly frustrated with his sticky hair coating, would turn and release the hose with his braid always managing to fly in front of the beginning stream of water pressure to blast a bit of the peanut butter away; basically, Duo turned the hose on himself.

Following this feat of creative hair washing, the usually overly jubilant pilot had enough of Wufei's complaints over the rinse job; Duo's attention was shifted from the chest area of Gundam Shenlong to the chest area of Gundam Shelong's pilot.

"MAXWELL!!!!!!!" 

Needless to say… the chase was on… again.

---

Heero glared at Trowa who stood on his hands across from him. Both had been upside down for over ten minutes… however it was the fourth try. Just when it had seemed that Heero's hiccups had vanished they would strike with a vengeance knocking Heero over and causing several choking fits in the process as it happened right after or during one of the added food or drink cures.

Quatre appeared in Heero's line of vision a large spoonful of applesauce.

"Here you go Heero."

Heero mentally grumbled but opened wide to accept the spoon full of applesauce, Trowa's one emerald eye twinkling in mirth at the challenge that was at hand. That challenge being which pilot would, in the end, be able to stand on their head the longest. 

No sooner had Quatre stood back up after giving Heero the applesauce then there was a shout and flurry of footsteps thundering from the direction of the hanger. The thunder grew closer, paused only as a sudden crash sounded. Immediately after there was only the sound of one running.  The kitchen door flew open as one Duo Maxwell burst in glancing over his shoulder and thus did not see the 'upside' down Trowa and crashed into him, sending the silent pilot rolling across the floor. 

Yet this only slowed Duo as his focus came to the rooms current occupants, and their positions. With a feral grin he moved towards Heero who simply glared at him. However, like his earlier glares, this was one was rendered useless, not by the hiccups, but by the rosy red Heero's face had turned to the rush of blood to his head.

"Gee He-man, I've always wanted to find out if you were ticklish…"

__________________________________________________________

That's it for part four!! Once again, if you'd like more, please send me any hiccup cure you know of!! No matter how bizarre. ^.^   Reviews are Welcome!!!!

ginkagerou@hotmail.com                                  - Silver Dragonfly

*** FRED is the name of my own laptop(as well as a few friends), and has a special 'meaning' to it. That meaning being F(F-word) R(ridiculous) E(electronic) D(device)


	5. Part :: V

Mission :: Hiccups  
  
By Axisor & Silver Dragonfly  
  
:: Part V ::  
  
-------------------  
  
Recap ::  
  
. The kitchen door flew open as one Duo Maxwell burst in glancing over his shoulder and thus did not see the 'upside' down Trowa and crashed into him, sending the silent pilot rolling across the floor.  
  
Yet this only slowed Duo as his focus came to the rooms current occupants, and their positions. With a feral grin he moved towards Heero who simply glared at him. However, like his earlier glares, this was one was rendered useless, not by the hiccups, but by the rosy red Heero's face had turned to via the rush of blood to his head.  
  
"Gee He-man, I've always wanted to find out if you were ticklish."  
  
---  
  
The resulting fiasco would be in the pilot's memories for days and years to come. Had any of their other acquaintances, be they crazy doctor or Preventer, never would they have believed their eyes.  
  
Quatre looked from the still somewhat peanut butter coated pilot to the still upside down Heero and gulped. With careful steps he began to back away slowly and prayed that either Trowa got out of the way fast, or Wufei arrived in time to stop Duo.  
  
Heero frowned. He didn't like the sounds of that at all. Heero also forgot he was upside down... and what an upside down frown looked like so, therefore, he didn't compensate. Duo took the smile as a sign of encouragement.  
  
Trowa rolled over beside the couch, and tried to not watch the horrible scene that was about to unfold. He attempted to distract himself by examining his bangs for any damage to their already fragile structural integrity.  
  
"Om*hiccup*ae o*hiccup* Ko*hiccup*ros*hiccup*o Duo*hiccup* no Ba*hiccup*ka!" Heero growled out in his normal monotone, save for the traitorous hiccups.  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
Heero's frown deepened, or in other words, from Duo's point of view, the 'grin' grew. Arms and hands extended; fingers began to twitch with anticipation. Then all chaos broke loose!  
  
Duo dove at Heero's stomach with a yell. Heero pushed off the ground with his hands to try and get enough height to flip. Wufei came charging in the room with his katana held high over his head, both dripping with water. Quatre squeaked in surprise and held the Hiccup Book over his head. Trowa raised his arms to protect his bangs.  
  
With a swipe at the bouncing braid, the highly sharpened blade sliced through the book instead. Pages, pictures, binding, and bits of cover went flying everywhere, some sticking to Wufei's now starch-less sagging pants.  
  
Duo ended up knocking into Heero's feet. Heero lost his intended trajectory, and instead of landing on his hands clear of Duo, he hit the table with a resounding crack. The sudden collapse of one of the table launched an innocent looking bag of flour(having been placed there in the hunt for sugar and peanut butter) into the air. A loud 'Poof' sounded as it found a target, the soaking wet Chinese pilot's head.  
  
The resulting crash and muttered oaths filled the room and beyond. Faster then Heero could say Omae o Korosu (without the hiccups), 40 Mauguanacs arrived filling every doorway and window.  
  
Quatre's face suddenly became stop-sign red with embarrassment, and didn't know where to start with resolving this problem... so he tried to do it all at once. He yelled at Wufei and Duo for making such a mess while apologizing to Wufei for having the flour out; it was supposed to be the next cure to try. Along with doing that, Quatre was telling his big fighting friends there was no attacks, thanked them for their promptness, and asked them to get out of the very cramped kitchen.  
  
Heero glared heavily at all who remained in the room, as far as he was concerned this was through. He would not be put through any more of these so called cures.a hiccup interrupted his thoughts.however it didn't come from him. He quickly glanced at the others, Wufei's eyes looked wide in shock and an edge of fear.  
  
Then there was another hiccup, this too did not originate from Heero, but the surprise and added burst of red to Quatre's face confirmed the source.  
  
Heero pondered this for a moment, his thoughts accompanied by a few random hiccups both from himself and the others. Then it escaped.one brief chuckle... then another in moments the chuckles developed into a full- bodied laugh. The other pilot stared in shock.Heero was laughing. They continued to stare as this proceeded for the next five minutes, the others all finding themselves hiccupping at random, but not once was Heero's laughter interrupted by a hiccup. He'd finally been cured of them, and instead the other pilots had acquired them. 


End file.
